The Beginning
by dreamingonastar
Summary: Take a look into the eyes of Gabriella Montez. Love struck by a complete stranger. What happens when that stranger is her new next door neighbor? Read & Review Please !
1. Trailer

There I was standing at the edge of the pathway staring up at my new house. Albuquerque, New Mexico is my new home. I have yet to grasp the full concept of me being here. I walk up to what my mother points out as my new room. Once I get in there I can't help but try to fill its emptiness. I try to fill it with the memory of New Years Eve. Troy was his name. I opened myself up to him within an hour. He was a complete stranger. Yet, it felt different. There is a slim chance to none that I will never see him again. So I should really try to forget about him, right? Wrong. That's like trying to do the impossible. 2 weeks later and he's still on my brain. I gazed at the balcony doors. The room was silent except for my breathing. I heard the faint bounce of a ball. I silently walked over and outside the doors. I looked straight into the other yard to see a nice looking guy running basketball drills. I guess he felt someone looking. So he turned to meet eyes with me. I smiled as those piercing blue eyes met mine. I squinted. "Gabriella?" He said loud enough for me to hear. I gasped and sped back into the house. And that was it. The beginning of Troyella.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed quietly. That was until I was rudely interrupted by the sound of feet hitting my balcony. I glanced up to see Troy. I gasped. "Gabriella…" I looked at him. "Hi Troy." I got up and walked over to him. He looked at me. "You look…different." I said. "Yeah sweaty and tired isn't one of my best looks. But I try my best." I laughed. "So what are you doing here?" He asked. "Uh…I live here." He nodded. "Yeah I kinda figured that out. I mean unless you and your parents are international spies and am sent on a mission to stalk and kill me." I laughed. "No that's nearly impossible." We laughed. "Gabriella!" I gasped. "Coming mom!" Troy looked at me. "So we'll finish this later missy." I nodded. "See you Troy." He smiled. "See you." He climbed down and over the fence of his yard. I smiled and leaned against the railing. "Gabriella Maria Elizabeth!" I walked into the house

Once I reached the bottom of the steps I smelled dinner. "Food?" I asked to myself. My father walked past me carrying a couple of boxes. "Yeah princess. We have food." I followed him. "But I thought you said we would go out to eat tonight." I replied sitting on the couch. "Yeah, that was until your mom invited the next door neighbor over for dinner." I sat up and smiled. He stared at me. "What are you s giddy for Gabriella?"He asked suspiciously. "Nothing Daddy. Just maybe they have a daughter that I can befriend or something. You know us girls, love meeting new people!" I ran into the kitchen.

My mom was standing beside the oven. "What's for dinner mommy?" "Nothing but spaghetti, a side salad, garlic bread and my famous brownies for dessert." I smiled. "They will love it." I kissed her cheek. The kitchen was the only thing in the house, besides the bathrooms and the dining room that was completely finished. And to be honest, it looked pretty good. I let my hand graze the marble counters. "Mija, go get dressed. You look like you just rolled out of bed." I laughed. "Okay mother." I walked upstairs. I unpacked my clothes and put them in the closet. I picked out a pair of jean capris, a white v neck, and some low cut black converse. I went to take a shower. I put my hair into a ponytail with some curls falling in front of my face. It soon was 6:30. I was tying my shoe when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled and finished tying. 2 minutes later my mother yelled up the steps for me. "Coming mom!" I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I saw those familiar pair of blue eyes. I smiled. "Gabriella, these are our new next door neighbors, Jack, Lucille, and Troy Bolton." I waved. "Nice to meet you." They smiled. "You are such a pretty young lady." Lucille said. I blushed and sat next to my mom. Pretty soon, my dad took Jack to see his comic book collection, my mom took Lucille to see her garden and it was just me and Troy staring at each other.

"So…" I said. He laughed and came and sat beside me. "So…tell me about yourself Gabriella Montez." I giggled. "How about you first Mr. Bolton." He shrugged. "Nothing important. Basketball, baseball, golf, attempting to pass high school. Nothing shocking buddy." He nudged my shoulder. "Your turn Montez." I smiled. "Okay…I love reading, math, and school as a whole. I am unbelievably shy. And yeah, that's it." He smiled. "So you're a braniac huh?" I shrugged. "Well it seems like I found a new study partner." I smiled. "Deal." I said. "So no sports missy?" I shrugged. "What does that mean?" I laughed. "I uh…I am secretly good at swimming, gymnastics, and dancing." He gasped. "You have been hiding that from me for like an hour already!" I laughed. "So what. I usually don't tell anybody that." He nodded. "Yeah, that and the fact you can sing your heart out." I blushed. "And that. But we can't forget about your voice." He shrugged. "So…that's my personal, private secret." I nodded. "Your secret's safe with me." We smiled at each other. He moved a strand of hair out of my face. "Your eyes are really pretty Brie." I blushed. "Thanks." We stared blankly into each other's eyes. We slowly moved closer to each other. His lips were like…2 inches away from mine. "Gabriella! Troy! Dinner's ready!" I turned my head. I felt Troy's lips on my cheek. I gasped and looked at him. "What? You moved and yeah…" I blushed. "It's okay Troy" We smiled at each other. My mom came in quietly. She smiled at us. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but dinners ready and I can hear your stomachs from over here." She said. We blushed. Troy got up. He held his hand out for me. I reached out for it. A sudden feel of spark ran through my body. We both gasped and both pulled away. He stared at his hand and I stared at mine. "Um…that was …" I said. "Weird." I nodded. "Let's go." We both said as we walked into the dining room.

Hope you like it! Read & Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

So dinner went by really fast. Despite how slow Troy and I were eating. "So Gabriella, what school are you enrolling in?" Lucille asked me.

"East High, at least that's what my dad told me," I said picking at my spaghetti. My mom looked at me. I bit my lip and slowly stopped.

"You know, that's the school Troy goes to. And Jack happens to teach there." My dad said. I looked at Troy. "Really? Troy didn't share that bit of information with me." He blushed and looked down. I giggled.

Sooner or later dinner was over. And it was me and Troy standing on my front porch. "Are you ready for school tomorrow? " I shrugged. "Hopefully." I said. "Don't worry. I'll take you to school and treat you to Starbucks. And I'll even be your personal tour guide." He said with a smile.

"Are you attempting to bribe me, just so we can be together tomorrow?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "Maybe. Maybe not." He replied approaching me closely. I backed away. Soon, I couldn't back up any more. He ran his hand across my cheek. "Your skin is smooth." I smiled. "And your breath is cold." He looked at me confused and soon started laughing.

"Way to ruin the mood Brie." I shrugged. "It's the only thing I could think of!" I said hitting him slightly. He laughed and looked up at the stars. I looked at him, stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek softly.

He looked at me and smiled. "What was that for?" He asked. "Payback from earlier." I said with a smile. He stared at me. I stared back. The front door opened.

"Mija, its 11:00." She went back in. Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "See you tomorrow Brie." He said. "Same here Troy." He held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook it. We both gasped feeling the exact same spark from earlier. He looked down at me. "Good night Gabriella Montez." He whispered.

"Good night." I said before turning and walking into the house. I shut the door and leaned against it. "Wow." I whispered to myself.

Sorry! I Know it's Short! Read && Review Please .


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:: I Know Its Super Late And I'm So Sorry, But My Family Just Moved So I Hope Yu Like It! **

Chapter 3

As I wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror, I sighed. First day of school was always so nerve wracking. But that was when I was entering all alone. Now I have Troy as my 'tour guide', things should go quite smooth. I walked into my closet and smiled. Clothes were always my best friend. I looked at the weather and saw it was mid 60's. I immediately pictured my outfit and got dressed.** (A/N:: Outfit In Profile)** I left my hair in its natural curls and took a once over in my mirror. I smiled and grabbed my silver purse and binder off my bed and walked downstairs.

My parents were already gone so I had no one to give me the "Don't be nervous" speech. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the couch patiently. I rubbed my lips together. "Boy do I need some gloss." I said aloud to myself. I applied some nice and neat. When I finished, the doorbell rang. I answered it. Troy was standing there looking gorgeous. **(A/N::Outfit In Profile)** He smiled.

"Wow! Yu look…wow." I giggled. "Thanks Troy. I'll be right out." I walked and grabbed my purse and books. I got back out there and smiled at him.

"So…where's your car?" I asked. He pointed to a old classic truck. I turned my head sideways. "Yikes." He laughed. "That wasn't nice." He said while pushing me. I laughed. I attempted to open the passenger door but it wouldn't budge. "I got it Brie." He yanked it open. "Nice." He smirked and walked to the other side and got in. He drove off.

The ride was silent. We shared a few looks and made a few faces at each other but nothing new. We arrived at Starbucks. He got out. I followed. "What will you have?" The cashier asked. "I'll have a caramel frappichino. And she will have…" I looked at him. "Oh! The same with extra caramel and no whip cream." Troy paid. "You're so weird Brie." I shrugged. "What you see is what you get." I said. "Right." We stood there silently. Our drinks were served. I grabbed mine and walked to the truck. I easily pulled the door open. He cheered. "What?" I asked. "You finally opened the door." I laughed.

We soon approached the school building. I gasped. "I know." He said. Red and white was everywhere. I smiled. "Welcome to East High Brie." He opened the door for me. Thank you kind sir." He laughed. "Anything for you." As I got out, he was still holding the door, so I landed about 2 feet away from him. He looked into my eyes. I blushed as he moved a strand of hair behind my ear. We were centimeters away from kissing when a voice interrupted.

"Hey Hoops?" I heard Troy swear under his breath and laughed. "What Chad?!" Troy said sounding highly annoyed. "The gang is looking for you…who's she?" He asked. "She is Gabriella Montez. My new neighbor and old friend." I giggled. "Nice to meet you Gabriella." "Same here Chad." Troy took my hand. "Let's go."

As we were walking through the hall, I was amazed. This school was really something. Chad had wandered off talking about his basketball. So it was just me and Troy walking. As well as hundreds of eyes staring at us. I bit my lip. "What's wrong Brie?" He whispered. "Staring…and a lot of it." I whispered back. He nodded. "I got used to it." I stopped and looked at him. "How?!" He snickered. "I just don't imagine them here. I focus on the distance from my car, to my locker, and to my class." I looked at him and contemplated that thought. "Just try." He whispered. I nodded.

We soon approached his locker. There was a group of people arguing. He sighed. "Hold on Gabriella." I nodded and watched as he calmed everyone down. "Thank you. Now, I want all of you to meet Gabriella." They all looked at me. I gulped. "Hi. I'm Taylor, that's Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha. Nice to meet you." I waved. "And I'm Zeke and he's Jason." I nodded. "I'm Ryan. And he's Chad." I nodded.

"I absolutely love your jeans!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Umm, thanks." She smiled. "Well, I owe Brie a tour so…we should get started right?" I nodded. "But what about practice?" Chad asked. "My dad knows, she came for dinner on Friday." He grabbed my hand. I smiled. "Let's go." We walked away.

"Awww!" The girls exclaimed. "Aw what? I don't get why she's more important than basketball. She's just a girl." Chad said. "Just a girl?" Taylor asked. Chad nodded.

"Did you see the way he looked at her?! Troy Boy is in love!" Sharpay said dreamingly. "Yeah right." Chad said. "You want to bet on that?" She asked. "Sure. I bet you 40 dollars that Troy is not 'in love' with Gabriella." He said. "Okay. And I bet 40 that by the end of this semester or maybe even earlier, Troy and Gabriella will be a couple confessing their love to the world." Everyone stared at her."Deal." They shook hands. The bell rang.

How Was It?! I Kinda Think It Sucks But Hey .!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

"Here we are." Troy said as we pulled up to my house. "Thanks for everything today Troy." I said. "No problem Brie. Anything for you." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "See you later." I said. "See you." I got out of the car and walked up the path to my door. I took one final look at him and waved. He beeped the horn as he drove off.

I ran to my room and squealed as I shut the door. I slid to the floor and thought about what had happened today. Sharpay and Taylor were really welcoming and nice. Even though Sharpay kept complimenting my style. And the guys were all excepting as well. But Chad seemed a little skeptical about everything. Troy simply told me to shrug it off. And that I did.

I started my homework. Just as I was finishing I heard my name downstairs. I walked down to see my parents. "Hi princess." My father said. "Hello father." I hugged him. He went to his study. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother putting away groceries.

"Hi mom." I said while sitting on a stool. "Hey Bella. How was your day?" She asked while stopping to look at me. I blushed. She smiled. "Let me guess. Is it Troy?" I nodded. She sat beside me. "Someone has a crush." I blushed. "Mami!" She shrugged. "It happens to everybody. So tell me all about him." I sighed.

"Remember over winter break, when you forced me to go to that Teens party?" She nodded. "Well, we met there." She gasped. "How?!" She exclaimed. "Through random karoke." I said shyly. "You guys sing together?" I nodded. "Aw! Tell me more." I sighed. "Singing with him felt…normal. Not like everyone was waiting for us to fail and mess up. It just happened. Then we left and moved here. I was in my room the first day and heard a basketball, so I went to the balcony…and there he was." She gasped.

"So you guys already knew each other and just pretended." I nodded. "And after that I saw him. And he saw me. And before I knew it, he was standing on my balcony. Then dad called and interrupted our playful banter. So he left and then dinner came and we had some harmless flirting. Then he kissed my cheek and later I kissed his." She smiled at me. "Then today came and he took me to Starbucks and gave me a tour around school. And he even took me to this rooftop garden that no one knows about except him and the science club." I smiled dreamingly.

"Gabriella Anna Elizabeth. I am so happy!" She hugged me. I giggled. "Thanks mami." She smiled. "Well I have to fix dinner and call Lucille and tell her all about it." I gasped. "Mother!" She giggled. I groaned and left out. My cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi Brie." Troy said. "Hey." I replied. "I was wondering…if you would like to go to the bowling alley with us?" He asked catiously. I smiled. "Us?" "The gang. No else." "Sure Troy. I'd like that." "Well, we leave in an hour so, I'll pick you up in 45 minutes?" He asked. "Exactly. Bye Troy." "Later Brie." I hung up and squealed. My mother walked into the room. "Mommy can I - - " "Be back by 12." I gasped as she smiled and left out.

**A/N: I hope you like it =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Know I messed Up the Chapter Numbers, I'm Sorry for That and the Long Wait! Read && Review! **

**Chapter 6:**** (But Supposed To Be 5) **

I ran upstairs and took a quick shower. I put on a pair of flare jeans, a pale green scoop neck shirt, and my green patent flats. I grabbed my grey cardigan and my Louis Vuitton bag. I tied my hair back with a black ribbon. I heard a horn beep outside. I smiled and ran downstairs. I kissed my mother's cheek. "You look nice." I smiled. "Thanks. I'll be home soon." I walked outside and slid in the passenger seat of his truck.

I kissed his cheek. "You look…great." I smiled. "Thank you Troy." He grabbed my hand as he drove to the bowling alley. We pulled up. He held my hand as we walked in. We were waiting in line. I laid my head on his chest. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I blushed. "That is so Awww!" We heard a familiar squeaky voice say. "Hi Sharpay." I said. We hugged. "Hi everyone." I said. "Hey Gabi." I turned back to Troy. I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

Soon we were sitting by the bowling alley. "Gab's on my team!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Okay. Girls against boys. No problem." Ryan said. I smiled at Troy. He winked which caused me to blush. I bit my lip. The bowling process went by easily. We lost but we all had some sort of fun.

"Hey. Is anybody hungry?" Chad asked. When we all knew he was the only one really hungry.

"I am!" Troy said. "Let's drive to the diner by the park." Everyone else agreed. So there I was sitting in Troy's passenger's seat once again. I smiled and sung along to Pink's song "Funhouse" Troy listened. He laughed. "What?" I asked. "I like your voice. Its calming." I giggled. "That's random." He shrugged. "So what. That's how I roll." I burst out laughing. We soon pulled up to a diner named Rocking Ruby's **(made it up)** I smiled. It was very…loud." We walked in and saw the gang. We sat in the booth with them.

"What would you like Brie?" Troy asked. I shrugged. "Fries and a coke." He smiled. "How about fries, coke and a small order of mozzarella sticks." I smiled. "High five." He laughed.

"Hey Troy, how about we go hoop somewhere tomorrow after school?" Chad asked. "And by somewhere do you mean my backyard?" Troy asked.

"Exactly." We laughed. "Sure man, why not?" They shook hands. Our food came. Troy and I shared a drink. He kissed my cheek after we ate. "Let's take a walk." He whispered in my ear. "Sure." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the diner. We walked in silence. We approached the park. He sat on a bench. So I sat beside him.

He looked at me. "What?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. I just like being with you." I blushed. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I heard him take a deep breath. "Brie…" I looked at him. "Yeah Troy?" He grabbed my hands gently. "I need to tell you something." I bit my lip. "Okay. Shoot." He sighed.

"Lately, I've been thinking a lot. And there is something that always pops up in my head and makes me smile. That something is you. At first, I thought that you wouldn't like me at all. But that day when I saw you on your balcony smiling at me. I had to have you."

I gasped. "You saw that?" He nodded. "And my have you, I mean all of you. I really want to be with you. So Brielle?" I blushed at his new nickname for me. "Yes Troy?" He smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled brightly. I nodded. He hugged me. I giggled.

"Troy!" He let go. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's cool Troy." He looked at me. "So now what?" I leaned in and kissed him softly. I immediately felt sparks. It was like we were the only two there. And time had frozen. I never wanted this moment to end. But we pulled away once we heard a camera flash go off. "Awww." Sharpay said. I blushed. The whole gang was there smiling.

"Are we ready to leave?" I asked. "Pretty much!" Taylor said. We were walking to the parking lot. Troy was holding my hand. "Hey Shar?" He asked. "Yeah Troy?" "Can we get 2 copies of that picture?" I giggled. "Of course!"

On the way home, Troy and I were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable silence. We pulled in front of my house. "So I guess this is good night huh?" I said. "Nope…just a see you bright and early in the morning." I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me. "See you tomorrow Brielle." I blushed. "See you then."

**A/N: I tried to make it long but here it is. I hope you liked it! Btw, I need Ideas for this story. I'm kinda having writer's block. So please help me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay. Here is the actual chapter 6. Sorry it's late but I have finals. Hope you like it!**

2 Months Later:

There I was just sitting in my room. My balcony doors were wide open, allowing the spring breeze to flow through. I was supposed to be working on an essay for my English class. But it really wasn't working out too good. Especially with the constant noise of a bouncing basketball in my next door backyard.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked kinda rough. My hair was in a messy bun, and to top it off, I was wearing Troy's Wildcat practice jersey, some daisy dukes and my glasses! Not that there is anything wrong with it, just the fact that it is 12:47 in the afternoon. I was about to continue working until I heard the cheers of 4 rowdy guys. I groaned and walked out to my balcony.

They were obviously completely oblivious to my presence. I stuck my two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. They looked at me.

"Can you guys try to keep it down? Just a little?" I asked calmly.

"Sure Gabby." Chad said. "We're sorry La-la." Zeke added.

"Thank you so much." I said with a smile upon my face. Troy winked at me. I blushed and went back into my room. I started working once again. Until I heard some complaints. I looked up to see Troy walking in my room from the balcony. I smiled. He sat down beside me.

"Hey Beauty." He said kissing my nose. I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me! I look like a troll!" He laughed. "A very cute troll." I hit him with my notebook.

"Well, I came over here for a good reason." He said. "And what would that be?" I asked slyly.

"We're going to the beach later. And I was hoping when you're done you could join us." I smiled at him. "I'll think about it. But right now, I have work to do and you have a game to finish." I kissed his lips softly.

"Later Wildcat." He smiled. "Later Brie." I watched as he climbed down the tree. I sighed softly and began working.

2 hours later:

I just finished typing my last sentence and emailed it to my teacher. The guys quit playing a while ago so that helped a bunch. As soon as I closed my laptop my bedroom door burst open. "Ella! Time to go!" Sharpay said walking in my room with her arms up in the air. Taylor was following behind her. I giggled.

Sharpay had on a electric pink one piece with the sides cut in the shape of an "S", a white cover up and a pair of white flip flops. Taylor had on a purple one piece that had gold glitter on it, her gold sandals and a white cover up as well. I looked at them.

"Homework?" Taylor asked. I nodded. "Well Troy said you should be getting ready right now and he sent us lovely ladies over. So go shower!" Sharpay said sweetly. I sighed and went to my bathroom. 20 minutes later, I came out in a big fluffy white towel. "Gabriella. I see the bathing suit straps." I sighed and dropped the towel.

"Happy?"** (Pic in profile)** They both gasped. "Yu look hot!" Shar said. I smiled and looked in the mirror. "Really?" I asked. "Taylor tell her!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Yu do look good. Troy is going to love yu in that." I smiled and slid my jean daisy dukes on, my black flip flops, and one of my dad's old white dress shirts. I put a yellow flower in my hair. We ran to Sharpay's car.

20 minutes later we arrived at the beach. We parked right next to Troy's old truck. We linked arms and walked towards the guys playing volleyball. "Hi guys!" Sharpay yelled. I giggled. Troy walked over to me. The girls left me. "Yu look…hot." I smiled. He kissed me.

A couple hours later, we were sitting around the fire. I was sitting between Troy's legs. He kissed my forehead. "Hey Ella, do yu want a smore?" I nodded. "Sure, why not." Chad handed me a fresh one on a napkin. I bit it. "Ooh! Chad this is good." He smiled.

"Yeah you know I learned how to make these when I was a young boy." I smiled. "Chad, you can't cook at all!" Troy said. I burst out laughing. "Yu always ruin something Troy!" He smiled.

I kissed his cheek. "It's okay Chad. I still love yu even though you're not Chef Boyardee." He laughed. Troy grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto the blanket with him.

He looked into my eyes. "Thanks for coming Brie." I smiled. "I'd rather be here, than anywhere else." He smiled and kissed me.

**I hope yu liked it! I was thinking about getting a co writer to help me! Any offers? Read and Review please! :o)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8? I Confused Myself. Sorry. **

A couple of weeks past and you all know what that means.

_Basketball season._

So there I was, sitting in the library, reading a book. I was just voluntarily waiting for Troy to finish practice. When I heard a chair move from beside me. I looked up and was met by a pair of green eyes.

"Is this seat open?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." This guy's name was Joey. Sure, we have a couple of classes together, but I barely talk to him. Just a random wave every now and then.

"So, Brie. Can I call you that?" I looked at him.

"Um, actually no. Just Gabriella please."

"Sure, no problem."

There was an awkward silence between us. He yawned and stretched, putting his arm around the seat of my chair. I looked at him.

"What are you reading?" He asked trying to sound laid-back but it really wasn't working.

"Romeo & Juliet." He stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing. You read Shakespeare without being assigned to?" I looked at him. "What does it look like?" I asked sarcastically.

He attempted to move his arm from the back of my chair, to my shoulders.

"Um, can you, like, stop it?" I said shutting my book.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop whatever it is your trying to do!" I said a little louder than expected.

"But, I thought you liked me." I scoffed in a Sharpay kind of way.

"Liked you? I don't even know your last name." I gathered my bags and walked out of the library. He began following me.

I turned a corner unfamiliar to me, but that didn't stop me from walking. He was still following me. All of a sudden, my books fly out of my hand. I groan and try my best to pick them up swiftly.

I was inwardly cursing at myself. "Brie can I help?" I looked up at Joey.

"Gabriella! And no, I'm perfectly fine." I said still looking at him.

"Come on Gabriella. I'll help and you can be on your way." He said bending down to help me.

"She said she's fine." I sighed when I heard Troy's booming voice.

Joey turned around in a heartbeat.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked attempting to be tough.

"How do you know I won't punch you in the face?" Troy asked. I looked up at him. His eyes were a stormy grey color.

"W-why would you d-do that?" Joey asked shaking.

"Because, you're aggravating my girlfriend. Now get out of here….Now!"

Joey ran off and Troy bent down to help me.

"Are you okay Brie?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Once we finished picking up my books we stayed sitting on the floor.

"Why were you in the hall of fame walkway?" He asked.

I looked up and looked at my surroundings.

"Oh. I don't know. I was just…I don't know." He smiled and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"You're okay baby. He can't do anything to hurt you at all." I nodded.

"I know. Especially with you here."I kissed him and stood up. I held my hand out to him.

He looked at me. "What?"

"Let's go." I said smiling.

"Where?" He asked.

"We have a date tonight silly." Troy pulled my hand as I helped him up.

"About that…" I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He stared at me.

_Troy's POV_

My mind was racking. What would I say? Chad thinks we're not working hard enough so he convinced Coach to have a practice at home in an hour. I already called off two dates. She's going to kill me!

And here she was, waiting for an answer, and all I could do was stare at her.

"Troy Alexander!" She said in a stern voice.

There are only two women I'm scared of in my life. My mom and Gabriella. Sharpay wasn't really a threat, she just was mildly insane.

But when it comes to Gabriella, the whole first name middle name thing was enough to make my world freeze. She only uses that when she's mad. And that would be now.

"Umm…We can't go out tonight." I said quickly. But she still understood me. Her eyes got wide. And the beautiful honey brown eyes were now dark.

_Gabriella's POV_

"Why not?" I asked calmly.

"I have a home basketball practice." Troy said rubbing his neck.

"Oh…well that's okay. I mean, it's nothing important." I said.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He hugged me. I faked a smile.

"Well, get going Bolton, you don't wanna be late." He kissed my forehead.

"Later Brie." He ran away.

I sighed. "How great."

I slowly found my way to the student parking lot. I looked around and remembered that Troy drove me to school. I groaned and called Sharpay.

_Sharpay_/Gabriella

"_Hello there?" _

"Shar. I need a ride."

"_Where are you?"_

"School. Please?"

"_We're on our way." _

I sat on a bench and waited. 5 minutes later, she pulled up with Taylor in the backseat.

I got in. "Where's Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Basketball." I said quietly.

She drove to my house. They followed me. "Hello Mija." My mom said.

"Hey." I continued to walk to my room.

"Troy problems." Taylor and Sharpay said as they followed me upstairs. They came in to see me lying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"This is the 3rd date he's called off! Did I do something?" I asked. Tears were streaming down my face.

They hugged me. "No! Elle don't ever think that! Basketball is just a priority in his life right now. He's trying to balance it." Sharpay said.

I sighed. "He promised!" They hugged me as I cried. "And I know I'm overacting but…since basketball season started, it's like I don't matter."

They had nothing to say. So they just let me cry.

_With Troy:_

They were in his backyard sitting under a tree during a time out.

Troy was in a daydream.

"Dude. What's up with you today? You haven't been focusing at all since we left school." Chad said.

"I'm good." He said looking down.

"Okay dude, whatever you say." They walked away leaving Troy to his thoughts.

10 minutes past:

"Hey guys, umm, that's enough. You guys can go home. I need some rest." Troy said standing up.

They slowly left out. Leaving Zeke and Chad in the yard cleaning up.

They watched as Troy climbed the ladder to the treehouse.

Troy laid down looking at the night stars. He looked at his watch. 8:10. Right now, he'd be at the park with Gabriella. He had planned a surprise picnic with her. Chocolate strawberries and margarita pizza.

The night was going to be perfect. That was until Chad took over his spot as captain. Troy was kinda slacking off as captain since Gabriella came into his life. But Chad didn't have to share that with the whole team. They all knew how Gabriella was important to him. And Chad seems to not like that at all.

He just tolerates Brie's presence. Troy sat there thinking for another couple of minutes. He heard a soft cry. He stood up and looked at Gabriella's balcony. Her doors were open. "Oh man." Troy ran to his kitchen and checked the pizza. It was still warm. He grabbed the strawberries and put it all in a picnic basket. He jumped over the fence.

He climbed the tree with one hand as best as he could. He silently jumped on her balcony. She was lying on her bed crying. He placed the basket on her floor. "Brie?"

She looked at him.

"Brie, I'm so sorry. I know I promised but with Chad, and my pops. Its hard work. Baby please forgive me."

She ran and hugged him. "Please don't cry Ellie." She nodded. He wiped her tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Troy. I just need you here." He kissed her forehead.

"I brought your favorite." She smiled.

After eating, he kissed her.

"I am really sorry sweetie." Troy said.

"I know. Just forget it." She kissed his nose.

They laid on her floor. He looked at his watch. "I got to go Brie." She nodded.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning. Bright & early." Gabriella kissed him. She watched him climb down and jump over his fence.

She smiled and jumped on her bed.

Tonight ended perfect.


	9. Chapter 8

Behind Those Eyes

Hey! Sorry for disappearing. I just felt like I needed some time to improve my writing and think of some new ideas. I just may continue with BTE. As for The Beginnig I really dont like that story that much anymore. I feel as if BTE needs some sort of help. But Im trying to update and I am writing a new story. So thnks for sticking around.

younglove0913


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry for the looonnnggggg wait and the whole 'discontinuing' of this story. But I did some thinking and realized that no matter how long it takes me to update, I'm going to keep going with a story until the end! Hopefully you readers will do the same! So enough with me talking! Read-Enjoy-Review!**

** Chapter 9**

July (A few months later)

"Ohhh Gabriella!" A screeching voice yelled through the empty house. "Thank goodness she's home alone." Taylor added quietly.

"Up here Sharpay." Gabi replied. A few seconds later Gabriella saw her blonde head peeking into her room. "Aww man, you were right Tay. She is in here reading!" Sharpay said sadly.

"I knew it!" They both strolled in with duffel bags. "I am never wrong about educated things."

"Oh hush. Anybody could have guessed that Gabriella would be in here reading a book instead of making out with her gorgeous boy toy!" Sharpay said.

Gabi gasped. "I am in the room!"

"So?" Sharpay added. They glared at each other playfully before busting out into giggles. "Anyways do yu care to tell me why you two are here unannounced?"

"Right! We were getting to that. You know how all fall athletic try outs are held in the summer?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Well we want to try out for a sport." Taylor added. Gabriella rose her eyebrows. "And that would be...?"

Taylor and Sharpay glanced at each other. "Cheerleading!" Gabriella's eyes widened. "Absolutely not!" She said.

"Come on Gabi! It looks fun! Plus you said if one of us wanted to try out for a sport, we would do it together!" Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed. "Cheerleading couldnt be considered a sport." She said quietly. "Pish posh! Yes it is! Ask Martha!" Shar added.

"So what! I dont wanna prance around with a bunch of dumb blondes!" Sharpay gasped. "No offense." Gabriella added quickly. "She's not a natural blonde anyways." Taylor said. "True..." Sharpay said while tilting her head to the side. They giggled again.

"Please Gabi. It'll be fun. All 3 of us at the sidelines cheering the guys on while their all sweaty and what not." Taylor said. Gabriella looked at them. Then she glanced over at her large amount of trophies and awards from her past days as a gymnast.

"Please Gabriella?" They both said with pouts on their faces. She sighed. "Okay! But on one condition!"

"Anything!" Sharpay said. "One spa day a week. For all 3 of us for the rest of the summer." They smiled. "Deal!" Sharpay hugged her.

"Im so glad we're doing this together Gabi." Taylor said. "Thats what friends are for right?"

A Week Later:

Those three girls found themselves in East High's gym on a Wednesday. In the middle of summer. Sharpay had an attitude due to the fact the other two wouldnt let her wear her sparkly sweatsuit. So she had settled for a pair of pink shorties and a white athletic shirt. Taylor was buzy analyzing how a herky was to be done and Gabriella was in her own little world. They were surrounded by at least 20 other girls from all grades. They heard the gym doors open. In walked Troy, carrying a basketball. On his left was Chad and on his right was Zeke. Sharpay immediately perked up. "Zekey!" She ran over to him while Taylor walked over to Chad. Although Gabriella didnt move. Resulting in two muscular arms lifting her up.

"Troy! Put me down!" She giggled as he spun her around. "No way. I havent seen you in almost three days." He said softly. She smiled up at him. "I missed you...a lot Brie." She blushed at the nickname.

"I missed you too Troy." He kissed her gently. "What are you doing after this?" He asked. "Oh I dont know...maybe I'll be going to work like the rest of us." He chuckled slightly. "Well after that?" She bit her lip.

"I dont know. I might have a date with this beyond hot basketball player." He rolled his eyes at her playfulness.

"What's his name?" He asked. "Who cares! All I know is that he may be cute, but his truck is a total wreck!" He gasped. "Ouch. Never speak about Bessie like that ever again." She pushed him.

"Oh be quiet." He held her hand. "Well I was thinking since you'll be home alone for tonight, I could come over." He said with a glisten in his eye. She looked up at him. Although they have been together for almost a year, they hadnt reached that stage in their relationship yet. There were many times where they'd be making out and hands would wander, but the whole _s-e-x _thing is like a forbidden topic.

"Uh...umm...sure." He looked at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Uh huh."

Troy's aunt came in. Jessica Bolton. Just like her older brother, Jack, she worked at the high school as the cheerleading coach. "Troy, Chad and Zeke!"

They looked at her. "Huh?" She looked at how they were all talking to their respective girlfriends. "Closed try outs. Out." They obeyed. Troy kissed Gabriella gently. "Good luck." He hugged the other two as they walked over. "Bye Aunt Jess!"

"Bye Troy." Coach Jessica said while smiling. She analyzed the girls. "Alright...it's going to be a long day!" She said under her breath.

**Hope Yu Guys Liked It ! If Its Too Short, just Let Me Know ! Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Im trying to get them up sooner so here you are! Chapter 10**

Chapter 10 of "The Beginning"

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor found themselves in the school's parking lot waiting for their boyfriends. "I am exhausted! With a capital X!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shar, exhausted starts with a e." Taylor said softly. "Oh well! Its not the e you hear, it's the x!" Gabriella laughed.

"If I wasnt so tired, I'd argue with you Sharpay." Taylor said.

"You guys are so weak!" Gabriella said while standing up. "I'm glad you guys joined a rigorous sport. That way you two can get your exercise!"

"You're the one who needs some exercise!" Sharpay said while Taylor stiffled a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Oh come on Gabi! We love you and all, but you and Troy are moving real slow for a couple in love." Sharpay practically screamed.

"Sharpay! Just because I'm not spreading my legs for him, it doesnt mean I dont love him." Gabriella tried to whisper.

"We never said that Gabi...it's perfectly fine for you to be nervous about it, but maybe you should tell him." Taylor said.

"Tell him what? That she's a prude who slid her way onto the cheer squad?" A voice said from behind Gabriella. She turned around to see the head cheerleader Kelly.

"That's none of your buisness Kelly." Gabriella said calmly.

"Like hell it is! Troy is worth giving it up for, and the fact that you're just denying him is ungrateful. Pretty soon, he'll see you for exactly what you are: a sacred little virgin."

Gabriella stared at her with eyes fuming with anger. Sharpay stood up.

"Listen here, Kelly Devereaux, you and your French last name can walk away before I break that fake nose right off of your face and hand it right back to you."

Kelly gasped. "Now keep it moving Barbie." Kelly stormed off.

Taylor was giving Gabriella a pep talk. "Im sorry about what I said earlier Gabi. I was just playing." Gabriella nodded. "Its cool Sharpay."

A while later, they heard the school doors open and out walked Troy and the guys. They jogged over. "Hey ladies, how did you do?" Troy asked.

"We made it!" Taylor added while jumping up and down. Troy walked over to Gabriella. "You alright?" He asked while holding her waist.

"Yeah...I just...Never mind." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Brie, tell me whats wrong." She took a deep breath.

"Is there anything wrong with being a virgin at 17?" She said quickly. His eyes widened.

"Of course not Brie...it justs means you're waiting for that special someone." She slightly smiled at him. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

"No where, just...thinking." He nodded, not actually believing her. "Well stop thinking like that." She nodded and stared into his sparkiling blue eyes.

"I will. Dont worry." He kissed her gently. Once they pulled away they stared at each other once again.

"Hoops! Come on! We gotta get to the junkyard before it closes!" Troy looked up at Chad and nodded.

"I'll be at your house by 9 ok?" She nodded. He kissed her again. "Have fun."

**Okay, I hate how this ended but I kinda have writers block, but review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

_Later that night:_

Gabriella found herself home alone. She was really thinking about every thing that had happened earlier. After Kelly's harsh statement about her still being a virgin, she was in a somewhat of a mood. But that wasn't going to ruin her night with Troy.

She was planning to drop a bomb on Troy, or so she thought. All day, she had thought about him and where their relationship had gone. It was now time.

It was now almost 9, she got out and went to her closet. She dressed in a grey oversized, off the shoulder shirt, and her white shorties. She tied her hair into a messy bun just as a knock was heard on her balcony door.

But she froze.

And for what reason, she did not know. A few more knocks were heard. She sped to the balcony door and opened the curtains. Troy was standing there looking confused.

"One minute!" She said before shutting the curtains. She ran out of her room and downstairs. She locked all the doors because her parents were out of time for the weekend. After grabbing the chocolate covered strawberries from the fridge, she then ran back upstairs and lit some scented candles. After turning off her bedroom lights, she looked in the mirror.

"You got this Gabriella." She whispered softly. She redid her ponytail, and walked casually to the balcony doors. She opened them to see Troy leaning against the railing.

He looked up at her. He was wearing a pair of black straight leg jeans, a white v neck, and his black hoodie since it gets cold at night. As well as his black converse. He looked a little pissed.

"What the hell, Brie? Its like negative 5 degrees out here and you have me standing here for ten minutes!" He said loudly.

She gasped and stared at him. He brushed past her and walked in her room. She shut the door and locked it.

"What was so important that you had to do, that you couldnt do all day?" He asked.

She looked over at him. "Nothing..."

"Yet, I froze my ass off waiting." He replied with a sharp tone of voice.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. He sighed deeply.

"Brie, Im sorry for yelling at you. It's just...Chad is really killing me right now."

Gabriella didn't reply.

"Brie, I said I'm sorry." She nodded. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked.

"Troy...look around. I wanted to try to be romantic and you come here with an attitude."

"Baby, Im sorry. I won't do it again. Chad is just pushing my buttons. Don't be mad at me." He came over and grabbed her hand. "Please?"

Gabriella sighed and looked up at him. "You promise?" He nodded. She kissed him softly. After pulling away, she stared into his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because...I need to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot." He sat on the bed and grabbed her waist so she could stand in between his legs.

"Alright, I know this isn't the best place to share a moment like this, but I really wanted to tell you." Gabriella said while grabbing his hands.

"You're making me nervous." Troy said softly.

"Calm down. Troy, during the past 5 hours, I've learned some things about myself. And one of those things would be, that I love you. I love you so much that it hurts." She said.

Troy looked up at her. "You love me?"

She nodded slightly. "I do, a lot."

He stood up and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds he pulled away. "Gabriella, I love you too. I've been wanting to tell you for weeks and Im kinda mad that you beat me to it."

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry, I just...couldn't hold it in any longer."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her. It deepened. He pulled away and put his face in the crook of her neck She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

And at that current moment in time, Gabriella knew Troy was here to stay, sex or no sex.

**A/N: Sorry for going missing once again. I hope I can be forgiven. I know this chapter probably sucks, but hey, Im trying. I cant really develop a good plot line, Im just going where the wind takes me. But, please Read & Review, tell your friends, anything !**


End file.
